


what’s your name (what’s your number)

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Good guy Himuro, Kagami's life is hard take three, M/M, Sexting, oh god what us this i don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few years later, and Kagami makes the same mistake again. Well, kind off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what’s your name (what’s your number)

**Author's Note:**

> a sorta sequel to [ this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1152295) based on [ this](http://con-mi-firulete.tumblr.com/post/78656886809)

Contrary to popular belief (and some people’s misguided opinions) Taiga wasn’t a prude. Not really. He enjoyed sex a lot, as any other normal person with a libido. He wasn’t overly kinky or anything like that and he did get embarrassed easily when such matters were discussed in his close proximity. It was especially stark when compared to Kuroko’s completely stoic and expressionless face. Which was why he probably came off as a prude to some.

Well, whatever. It happened. What could you do?

Kuroko wasn’t a prude either, but it wasn’t like Kagami never saw him embarrassed or anything, which he did. Nor was Kuroko particularly sex-starved either, but he did get some “funny” ideas in that head of his, which sometimes left Taiga’s face completely aflame.

Not always in the unpleasant way, thankfully.

But something happened a few months ago, and Kuroko developed a particularly weird…past time, for the lack of a better word.

He started taking pictures and sending them to Kagami when he was bored.

At first they were pictures of Nigou, which made Kagami scowl and send Kuroko angry texts about how he would block him if he didn’t stop. Then, they were random photos of random things; milkshakes, something Kuroko bought, sunset, a flower etc. These were also strange, but Kagami kept all of them.

Then Kuroko started sending him selfies.

 They started from the innocent ones, with something in the background, to pointless pictures of himself in front of the bathroom mirror.

Or with Nigou again.

It was oddly cute and it made Kagami snort.

Until they stopped being so innocent altogether.

—-

His modest ‘collection’ started one day when he was dead bored during economy lecture. Kagami was absentmindedly twirling his pen and from time to time noting an unrelated word or doodling some basketballs, hamburgers or other random things.

He yawned and stretched and suddenly felt his pants’ pocket vibrate. He looked around, making sure the teacher wasn’t looking at him, and took out his phone.

It was Kuroko.

_Kagami-kun, do you have class now?_

_Yeah?_

_The economy one?_

_Yeah? Hey, something happened?_

_No. I just thought you must be bored._

Kagami smiled.

_Yeah, I am. What about you?_

_I had mine cancelled. I’m at home and also bored._

Kagami rolled his eyes, but had to smile. It was just like Kuroko to bother him when he was supposed to be a responsible university student himself.

Not that he minded much.

He was just going to reply, when he got another text from Kuroko.

_By the way Kagami-kun, do you sit alone right now?_

Kagami arched an eyebrow. He was sitting in the back row and only a few students were near him, mostly sleeping or trying to sleep, probably after a wild, two day party.

_Yeah? Why?_

There was no reply for a while and then his screen flashed.

It was a picture.

Curious, Kagami clicked to view it.

And almost choked on his own tongue.

He hid the phone under the desk and frantically typed a reply.

_WHAT THE HELL?? WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?_

_I believe it’s your shirt Kagami-kun._

_Yeah, I noticed. Why?_

_Why not?_

_…are you serious right now? Are you even wearing anything else?_

_Hm…_

_Fuck. You. Take it off._

Again, there was silence for a few minutes, during which Kagami tried to fight his traitorous flush and budding arousal.

The phone buzzed again.

Kagami didn’t think much when he got another picture and opened it on autopilot. This time he almost swore out loud.

_What.the.fuck._

_You told me to take it off._

_Yes! But not send me pictures of the progress!_

_I thought you wanted proof._

Kagami ran a hand through his face. This wasn’t good.

_Listen. We can text if you want, but don’t send me pictures alright?_

Kuroko didn’t respond to that. Fifteen, relatively quiet, minutes passed. Kagami got himself under control and was fairly sure that Kuroko would stop dicking around.

The phone buzzed again.

“What now?” He grumbled and opened the message.

It was another photo.

This time Kagami did swore, and then flushed to the tips of his ears, when all the students and the teacher looked at him.

“Is there a problem?” The teacher asked. Kagami swallowed.

“I uh, don’t feel very well.” He grabbed his backpack and stood up. “I think I have a fever. Excuse me.”

He mumbled and bolted out of the hall.

He ran out of the campus and just then took out his phone and dialed Kuroko’s number.

“Yes?” Kuroko sounded breathless and Kagami had to bite his lip.

“What the hell are you thinking?!” He shouted.

Kuroko was silent for a while before he sighed into the receiver.

It wasn’t an exasperated sigh.

“I told you. I was bored.”

Kagami sputtered.

“That’s not…I mean…couldn’t you find a different form of entertainment?”

“Hm…but I like this.”

Kagami grit his teeth, when Kuroko sighed again.

“I’ll be home in 15 minutes. And then I am gonna  _kill_  you.”

“Okay.” The smug smirk was very audible in Kuroko’s voice.

Kagami disconnected, when he took a halt at the bus stop.

_I’m gonna kill you over and over again._  He thought, flushed to the tips of his ears and bit his lip.

_—-_

It’s a few hours later, when they are lying in bed, that Kagami suddenly remembers that he was supposed to be annoyed,  _mad_  even.

Kuroko is warm and languid and draped over him, so Kagami just mentally shrugs and keeps stroking his hair idly. Kuroko looks through his phone and hums something to himself. Kagami starts off into space and thinks about what to prepare for dinner. He needs to go shopping. He was supposed to do it on his way back, but  _someone_ sabotaged his plans.

Kagami sighs to himself. He’s too easy to manipulate sometimes. He’s too soft and Kuroko knows it.

Kuroko flips his phone closed and returns it back to the bedside table. He lays his head back at the center of Kagami’s chest and peers at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Kagami asks, because that smile looks too innocent to be anything  _but_.

Kuroko blinks, still smiling. It starts to creep Kagami out. The little shit is planning something. And it’s not good.

"You kept the photos I send you." Kuroko simply states. He doesn’t need to specify which photos, Kagami knows which ones. He feels his ears prickle with heat.

"I forgot to delete them." It’s a terrible lie.

Kuroko stares back, but doesn’t say anything at first. Then he shifts and lifts his head.

"I want some too." He says finally and it takes Kagami a split second to catch up to what Kuroko is referring.

"No." He chokes out, because the sole…idea is mortifying. He doesn’t asks  _why_  Kuroko wants them. He would have to be a complete idiot not to catch on. Damn it. He needs to make a special, hidden folder on his phone or something. It would be completely horrifying if someone saw them.

Of course he could just delete them, like a normal person. He has the real thing all the time, why would he need photos. But Kagami knows himself, and he knows he won’t delete them. No. Friggen. Way.

Kuroko pouts. “Please?”

"No."

Kuroko sighs, shifts and bends to touch his cool mouth to Kagami’s chest. Kagami feels the familiar, pleasant heat radiating from the place Kuroko lays a tiny kiss and then another and another. He moves forward, until he’s mouthing Kagami’s neck and jaw.

"It’s not fair this way." He says and nuzzles under Kagami’s ear.

Kagami grunts and turns his head away. It’s an instinct or a force of habit, but it gives Kuroko the opportunity to nibble on his ear.

"Damn it." He says and grabs Kuroko’s waist and flips them over. He glares at the boy beneath him, completely aware he is not threatening at all.  Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

"I’ll think about it." He finally says.

—-

And think about it he did. Probably too much. In theory Kagami knew that it wasn’t anything bad or overly kinky or anything like that. He suspected couples did waaay worse shit, than send each other sexy pictures of themselves.

Still it was just…no.

And explaining didn’t help. Taking photos together didn’t. Kuroko was very specific on _what_  kind of a picture he wanted.

Stubborn little shit.

So one day Kagami just gave up and did it.

And it was one of his biggest regrets in life.

They both had a free day, but Kuroko was dragged to some shopping date by Kise and Momoi and Kagami was left to enjoy the quiet of his apartment for a few hours.

After some street ball with Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda in the sun he took a nice, long shower.

When he was toweling his hair he heard the sound of a text message. Trotting into the living room in a towel he took the phone from his bag, which he dumped on the couch, where Nigou was also napping.

It was Himuro scheduling some dinner with him and Alex during her visit in Japan next month. Taiga walked back to the bathroom, typing slowly and when he was finished, he set the phone near the sink.

He looked at his reflection for a second.

Kuroko was out, unsuspecting, hanging out with friends. The idea was mortifying, but it was also too tempting not to get back at him for making Taiga flustered in public.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the phone again, dropped the towel and took a very quick snapshot, not even looking at the screen. He quickly selected  _Tetsuya_  from the contact list and sent the picture without any caption. He threw the phone onto the pile of dirty laundry and quickly started dressing up, muttering “I can’t believe I did that.”

He was in the process of putting on a fresh shirt when he heard his phone’s buzzing. The screen flashed Himuro’s name.   

"Tatsuya?"

"Kagachin you pervert."

"What?"

"You sent a dirty picture to Murochin." Kagami froze. Murasakibara munched on some chips.

"I didn’t!"

"Yeah you did. And now Murochin is crying in the corner."

"Oh my god." Kagami felt his face heat up. What a stupid mistake to make.

"I’m telling Kurochin."

"NO! Don’t tell him! It was an accident! I swear!"

"I know. I’m still telling." With that Murasakibara disconnected and Kagami was left, standing in the middle of his bathroom, shirt only halfway on and phone pressed to his ear.

—-

It was a disaster.

A complete and utter disaster.

Kagami stares at Himuro, who tries and fails to smile in his supportive manner. The situation is a bit different, but Taiga has a sudden déjà vu to a few years back.

“So…” Taiga starts reluctantly and fidgets with the ball in his hands. Himuro looks expectant. “I, uh, hope you deleted it.”

“Of course I did.” Taiga cringes at the discomfort which flinches across his brother’s face.

“Good. I mean there wasn’t anything…bad there…” He stops his rambling when he sees Himuro scoff.

“Anyway…A game?” He asks, gesturing to the ball he has been fiddling with for some time.

“Sure.” Himuro shrugs. They play for approximately 20 minutes, when Himuro calls for a time out.

“Why?” Taiga asks when he jogs to a halt next to him.

“Look.” Himuro starts. “I am not mad. It happens. It was a stupid mistake, and you won’t make it again.” Taiga nods.

Himuro exhales. “So what is bothering you?” Taiga blinks.

“What do you mean?”

“Your head isn’t in the game at all.” Taiga shifts uncomfortably.

“It’s Kuroko-kun, is it?” Taiga mutters something which sounds very much like a “Who else could it be?”

“I’m sorry. I tried to stop Atsushi from telling him.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I mean, it’s not, but he’ll eventually come around. I hope.” He finishes and wipes his hands on his pants, a habit he had since forever, which manifests itself when he’s unsure of himself.

Himuro looks skeptical, but doesn’t say anything and they continue the match.

—-

**To: Tetsuya**

_Are you still mad?_

**From: Tetsuya**

_Yes._

**To: Tetsuya**

_I said sorry. It was an accident._

**From: Tetsuya**

_I know Kagami-kun._

**To: Tetsuya**

_But you’re still mad._

**From: Tetsuya**

_Yes._

**To: Tetsuya**

_I’m really sorry. Tetsuya please._

**To: Tetsuya**

_Fine._

**To: Tatsuya**

_I love you, okay? And I’m a moron. Forgive me._

**From: Tatsuya**

_That’s very sweet Taiga, but I don’t think it was meant for me._

**To: Tetsuya**

_Not this shit again._

—-

**To: Tatsuya:**

_I’M GONNA KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD_

**To: Taiga**

_What happened?_

**To: Tatsuya**

_You won’t believe what a stunt that little shit pulled on me yesterday when we went shopping!_

**To: Taiga**

_???_

**To: Tatsuya**

_Eh, never mind._

**To: Tetsuya**

_Sometimes I have no idea why I put up with him._

**To: Tetsuya**

_I mean, it’s a good thing that he has such a nice…well you know._

**From: Tetsuya**

_I am glad that Kagami-kun finds my backside appealing and thinks about it fondly, because yesterday was the last time you saw it._

**To: Tetsuya**

_FUCKING HELL_

—-

"Kagami-kun, this needs to stop.” These are his first words after a week of silence.

Kagami hold his head in his hands and looks at the floor.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks again, just in case if Kagami didn’t hear him. Kagami sighs heavily and looks up at Kuroko.

“Yeah. I know.” He looks pitiful and Kuroko wants nothing else to just hug him and forget about the whole deal. But no, Kuroko tells himself. He needs to deal with this once and for all. He sighs and sits next to Kagami on the couch, not too close but not too far either.

“I know.” Kagami repeats and scowls a bit. “But I don’t know how.” Kuroko cocks his head to the side and watches Kagami intently.

“I mean. What can I do? I didn’t mean to… you know.” He says awkwardly and rubs his palms together.

Kuroko rolls his eyes a bit.

“I know Kagami-kun.” Kagami laughs awkwardly.

“So what should I do? Buy another phone just for calling you? Or Tatsuya? Damn it.” Kuroko blinks.

“Kagami-kun, that’s very considerate, but I have an easier and cheaper solution.” Kagami looks at him with a questioning look.

“What is it?”

“Just change the name.”

“What?”

“Change either my or Himuro-san’s name in your contacts.” Kagami blinks.

“No way!” Kuroko raises an eyebrow at that outburst.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to.” Kagami says and Kuroko has the impression that he’s oddly…insulted by the idea.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko starts, trying to sound reasonable and mature. “It’s just a name. It’s  _just_  a word.”  Kagami snorts, but doesn’t say anything at first and then looks at Kuroko.

“Give me your phone.” He says and Kuroko obediently does. Kagami scrolls, looking for a contact.

“Here.” He says and shows the phone screen to Kuroko.

_Taiga._

Kuroko bites his lip and takes the phone back from Kagami.

“How is this fair?” Kagami asks and then cringes at his own words. “I mean.” He continues more softly, like he realizes that his words sound too harsh.

“I mean, why can you do it and I can’t?”

“That’s because Kagami-kun has two people at the same level of importance, and I have only one.” Kuroko mumbles, clutching his phone and looking at his own feet. He feels Kagami shift next to him.

“You’re jealous.” He says matter-of-factly and Kuroko doesn’t even has the strength to deny it.

Kagami sighs and then Kuroko hears the sound of phone buttons being pressed.

“Here, look.” Kagami gives Kuroko his phone and Kuroko looks the screen and then freezes.

_#1 (Tetsuya)_

He blinks and then looks at up at Kagami, who looks very uncomfortable.

“Is this better?” He asks.

Kuroko looks at him for a long moment and then smiles.

“Yes.” He then tugs Kagami down for a kiss which Kagami returns enthusiastically.

After that Kagami doesn’t have any more problems with sexting or any other texting. 

**Author's Note:**

> please use your imagination what was on the last pic kuroko sent, because I got second hand embarrasment while writing this


End file.
